


Capture the Light

by demonjeans



Series: More is More is the Most [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awkward First Times, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, The 80s AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonjeans/pseuds/demonjeans
Summary: A few days ago Seth was in full blown panic mode trying to figure out what to do about Valentine’s day. He had an idea, one that’d been floating in his mind for months, but also brought along a feeling of anxiety. But it’s Kevin, and he can’t think of anyone better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to: This Old Feeling
> 
> I just had a hardcore craving for an 80's AU and I don't know if anything will come of this but it's ridiculous and fun to play with.

When Seth and Kevin started dating Seth had worried they’d last all of one week. Two weeks, tops. That was the usual for him. Seven months in and he’s shocked that they can still stand each other. More than that, there are times when he misses Kevin despite only being separated for only a day. It’s ridiculous. He’s already gotten in trouble for racking up the phone bill numerous times. And if Seth could tell his parents about it he would.

He’s in love. 

Looking back he could’ve said it the first time in a more romantic and private way. It had been New Year’s and he, Kevin, Roman, and Dean bought booze from a gas station they knew never checked ID’s. They went to a nearby park and Seth drank more than he should’ve and was much louder than he should’ve been. 

Kevin was smart, paced himself unlike Seth who’d gotten into a contest with Dean at who could chug down a beer faster. They challenged Roman one round who beat them both easily then slipped back into the older brother role, telling them they were going to puke their guts out. 

Seth just shrugged, he needed the extra dose of courage to say what had been burning in his mind for days. Another drink later Seth climbed onto Kevin’s lap toppling him onto his back in the grass. Giant smile on his face. The concept of subtlety and soft tones completely lost on him.

“I love you. I really fucking mean it. I fucking love you.” 

He remembers Dean laughing and Roman trying to shut him up while Kevin stared up at him in awe. They kissed and Seth spent the rest of the night in Kevin’s arms, too content to even notice the fireworks. 

A few days ago Seth was in full blown panic mode trying to figure out what to do about Valentine’s day. He had an idea, one that’d been floating in his mind for months, but also brought along a feeling of anxiety. But it’s Kevin, and he can’t think of anyone better. A point only further justified when he shows up the day before Valentine’s at Seth’s new job at the record store, proud little smirk on his face. 

“So what’s the plan for tomorrow?” Kevin asks elbows on the counter.

Seth has to fight the urge to roll his eyes, grinning. “I have a feeling you’re gonna tell me.” 

Kevin pulls something from his pocket, slides it forward. Two concert tickets. He reads the name. Then reads it again. His eyes growing wide, mouth falling open.

“These… I- This show was sold out the day of! How- How did you get these?”

Kevin gives a half shrug. “Might’ve waited in line-”

“You didn’t! Really? Kev…” Seth’s smile quivers as he tries to contain himself, he is NOT going to start tearing up right now. 

He can’t believe Kevin would think of him like this. Would wait who knows how many hours to take Seth to a concert he had whined about months ago. Which means Kevin’s keeping this secret all this time. And also expecting to still be with Seth by Valentine’s. It’s ridiculous and amazing. 

“I really wanna kiss you.” Seth whispers. And that’s when he decides to go forward with his idea. “I have something for you too. ...After the concert.”

Kevin quirks an eyebrow. “What?” 

“You’ll see.” Seth bites his lip. “Back at your place.”

Realization hits Kevin and it’s his turn to look surprised. “...Yea?”

“Yea.” He says with absolute confidence.

Well, some confidence. A hint of confidence. He’s kind of terrified.

The next night Seth combats wave after wave of anxiousness while he gets ready. Stares at three different outfits until they all blur together and he blindly grabs one. Kind of wishes Roman or Dean were around but what would he tell them?

“Hey, I’m planning on giving it up to my boyfriend tonight. Wish me luck.” He mumbles at his reflection while applying black eyeliner he swiped from his mom’s make-up bag. 

It’s easier once he sees Kevin, the nerves are still present but as they talk about nothing and laugh all the way to the show Seth knows he’s making the right decision. The concert itself is fantastic. They play his favorite songs. The crowd is alive and in the midst of it he slips his hand into Kevin’s, lacing their fingers. Seth rarely, if ever, shows any affection in public. It makes him uneasy. Like waiting for something to happen. But seeing the way Kevin smiles at it makes him want to try more often. 

Afterward at Kevin’s house Seth tries to play it cool. He’s been around the other teen in just his boxers before it’s nothing to worry about. Except it is. And from the way Kevin fumbles at unbuttoning Seth’s jeans he can see they’re both nervous as hell. He doesn’t want that. He wants it to be like something out of a movie, even if he’s never seen a movie like this. 

“I love you.” He pulls Kevin in for a kiss.

“Do you _really fucking mean it?_ ” He teases and Seth lets out a curse while bursting into giggles.

“You’re never gonna let that drop, are you?”

“Never.” He smirks into their next kiss, the tension surrounding them falling away.

The actual act is… well, it’s something. It was a bit uncomfortable but warm, the ache soon replaced with an overwhelming feeling of vulnerability. He couldn’t focus and forgot to breathe once or twice. And then it was over, in what may have been a few minutes later, he wasn’t sure. The only thing Seth’s certain of is that he must’ve done something wrong. 

Wasn’t this supposed to feel different? Some crowning glorious moment of adulthood. Not soreness and a shattered ego. But Kevin kisses him over and over, holding him close. He asks Seth if he feels ok and he says yes despite the confusion. I love you’s are shared and it helps but he can’t help wonder. 

So when he comes home the next day he decides to ask someone about it. Dean. Things might seem strange from an outsider’s perspective, Dean wasn’t related or even adopted but he essentially lived with them all the same. They became instant friends as kids though it was obvious from the start Dean’s home life wasn’t the best. By the time they were ten Seth’s parents had gotten a bunk bed for his room with a promise to Dean that he was always welcome. 

It was like having another brother and while he could talk to Roman about most things Dean was also his best friend. They confided everything to each other and that’s exactly what he needed right now.

In their room Dean’s watching their little TV from above on the top bunk. He glances at him looking Seth over like he can already tell what Seth had done. “How was date night?”

“Great. Fun. But, uh…”

“Ah shit. What happened?” Dean scoots back giving Seth space on the bed. 

“Nothing bad.” He quickly says, climbing up. “Well, I sorta wanted to ask you something.” 

“Ok, shoot.”

“Uh, well, first, you have to swear you won’t laugh and you CAN’T tell anyone about this. Ok?”

The smirk on his face tells Seth he’s already going to break his first request. “Alright. So?”

How is he supposed to talk about this? What kind of details should he give?

“Seth.” Dean snaps him back to reality. “What happened?”

“Well, last night, Me and Kevin… We, uh, we had sex.” He waits for Dean to laugh at him but it doesn’t happen.

Instead there’s a note of concern in Dean’s eyes. “You ok?”

“Yea! I’m fine, I mean it hurt a little but that’s not the problem.” Seth deflates at the last word. “I’m the problem.”

“What d’you mean?”

“It didn’t really- uh, It was just over so fast I think I messed up.”

And now Dean’s laughing at him. 

“Don’t be an ass!” Seth throws him an annoyed glare while Dean tries to stifle himself.

“Sorry. You looked so freaked out. It’s-” He covers his mouth, his shoulders bouncing. Takes a breath, fighting back a chuckle. “It’s really not that big a deal, Seth.”

“What do you mean it’s not a big deal? Feels like a huge fucking deal. Isn’t it supposed to be- I dunno, different? Like, special or something?”

Dean taps his fingers against his collar, thinking of what to say when Roman comes into the room. Instantly the blonde teen perks up. “You should ask Roman.”

“Ask me what?” Roman leans against the top railing.

There have been a few times over the years where Seth has wanted to legitimately punch Dean in the face. This is one of those times.

“Nothing.” Seth puts on a smile. “I’m good, I’ll figure it out myself.” 

“You were gonna tell him at some point.” Dean says and before Seth can stop him Dean blurts out. “He and Kevin did it last night.”

Seth doesn’t see Roman’s reaction as he tackles Dean, pinning him down by his shoulders. “I fucking told you not to tell anyone! You fucking- Hey!”

Roman pulls Seth away from Dean, keeps a hand on his chest to stop Seth from launching himself again. “You can hit him later. You and Kevin- Did you really?”

Seth nods and Roman frowns. Big brother mode activated.

“What happened? Did he hurt you or something?”

“No! He was nice. Sweet. That’s not-” He sighs. “I just thought it was supposed to feel…”

“Magical?” Dean suggests.

“Is that naive?” 

“No.” Roman saying pulling away his hand. “First time’s are just weird. Nobody talks about it but they are. And I can’t believe I’m saying this but it’ll be better next time.” He makes a grossed out face. “You know you were like twelve yesterday.”

“Oh, shut up. I’m only a year younger than you. And Dean’s sixteen too, by the way, and you don’t act like he’s a baby.” 

“Yea but you cried last week while we were watching E.T.” 

“It’s a really good movie!” He argues then moves to climb down. “And you guys aren’t helping, so thanks.”

Dean reaches over to stop him. “I know you don’t wanna hear me say don’t get worked up but what happened is pretty fuckin’ normal. That feeling you’re talkin’ about doesn’t always happen the first time.”

It’s not an answer Seth necessarily likes but understands and it does make sense. He wonders if Kevin felt as confused as he did. He wanted to ask but was worried he’d look like an idiot. That he should’ve known all this stuff already. Turns out neither of them probably knew a damn thing but at least it was something they could figure out together. 

“We should do something.” Dean says. “Like, congratulations you lost your virginity, you get ice cream.”

“You are such an idiot.” Seth rolls his eyes.

“You sayin’ you don’t want ice cream?”

“Oh no, you’re definitely getting me ice cream.” He says climbing down from the top bunk. “A giant sundae with everything on it.” 

“You should save the cherry and give it to Kevin.” Dean grins while Roman lets out a snort of laughter.

Seth opens his mouth to speak then turns away. He’ll get Dean back later. Right now his worries have been diminished and he can look forward to the next step. He’ll go to Kevin’s tonight and make sure that everything’s alright. Tell him he loves him and that he _really fucking means it_ because he does.

And that’s when it clicks. That feeling he’s worried about, maybe it’s already there, Seth’s just misplaced it. Every time he’s with Kevin it’s there, wrapping around him and making Seth want to smile until his face hurts. 

It’s magical. It’s special. It’s every silly little lovey dovey word and Seth doesn’t care how it sounds because that’s how he feels. He’s in love.


End file.
